lancerusfandomcom-20200213-history
Seobryn Faysinger
A life in the forest "And besides, tea is half the reason I'm here at all." = Seobryn Faysinger was born of a barbarian tribe in the year 990 of September. His people, the Eladanue, were a group of humans, elves, and half-elves who were drawn together at a time unknown by their affinity for nature. They were lead by a long maintained and secluded circle of druids sometimes known as The Old Ones (Vish Nor Tanoe). The tribe resides within the mystical mountain forests of Linvale, though his people did not call it so. Such sacred names and places were known only to his kind and in their language. There, in deep hollows traveling the feet of the mountains, the spirits of nature found sanctuary and power. His early life was spent helping his family in the village and exploring the vast and lush forest wilderness. He was born to a mother and father with two children, himself and his brother Adronar. The Faysinger family was not particularly prominent within his homeland, but all of that changed when Seobryn, aged 19, was allowed to attempt the trials of Autumn Grove, the ultimate proving grounds for his proud druidic culture. He passed the rigorous tests of strength, survival, wit, pain, accuracy, and natural connectedness to the forest for which they revered so deeply. Upon passing these tests over the course of weeks, he was given the title of druid in a dramatic ceremony, and taught a secret language and the way of the druids which would define him for the rest of his life. Now, at age 25, he is defined by his order. Despite a long existence near the mountains, the empires of man threaten the sanctity of his home. Patrols of soldiers accompanied by professional men of all types have been seen at their borders; exploring caves, wading through rivers, cutting down trees, and taking of the life present in the forest. Though peace is currently kept with the outsiders, the elders know that the delicate atmosphere of their home is at risk, and that if things are not negotiated with their neighbors that it would spell violence, and eventually war. Their tribe was not sizable enough to work against such forces if it descended to bloodshed, they realized, and a meeting was called in December 1005 on one cold and snow-ridden night. The elders spoke to one another in their language in an underground den, and deliberated for some hours before a most obvious conclusion was reached by all members. They knew that diplomacy was the only way to save their people, even if the outsiders showed no respect for the land. The survival of their order was seen as the highest priority, and thus began deliberation on who was to be emissary. The elders were seen as too important to leave the land, and none of their warriors seemed mannered enough for the part. Through some strange twist of events, it was in fact young Seobryn tasked with taking the elders' proposal to the crown of Lindala. He studied the languages and cultures of man in the village's tomes and scrolls for months before he departed. He made sure his combat form was practiced, and that the blessing of his deity went with him. It was on that day of May 6th, 1006 that Seobryn would depart on adventures most intruiging. It would challenge his strength, but also his wit, and over time the very fiber of his moral being. Personality Seobryn was always a little bit rigid, even from birth. He preferred to explore and use tools most of his growing years instead of play with other children his age. His stout figure did not entirely compliment his boyish face, but such was usually covered by his hood or the head of his animal skin. He grew his beard long until he departed his home for the kingdom of Lindala, shaving it to express the period of transition and change. He was not plain, however. He was well-read, and thus became good with words and story telling. His riveting tales of the creation of the mountains or of chasing fairies were well known, woven with moral, humor, and truth. Several young girls of the village grew sweet on him, but he realized that the importance of his training and the druidic order outweighed the honor of having a family. He spent much time with his brother Adronar, who was a proficient huntsman and skinner, like his parents. Together they would wander the wilder and collect herbs & flowers, stalk animals, and live in unison with the forces of nature. As a grown man, he is generally stoic, but has a fiery attitude in the midst of adversity. He does not take disrespect lightly, but does not act out towards it. The teachings of his deities recount that he must remain civil to all living beings, and to only strike down the truly wicked of heart. He is a man of spirit and of honor. Category:Biographies Category:Recruit